onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Sheepshead Manga Infobox.png
Hybrid V. Normal Form Images The picture I uploaded is his non-transformed appearance. While the hybrid form shows more of his body, it is still not his normal appearance. What do you guys think? 19:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, I think the full body one is better right now. Just a headshot is less useful than showing his body shape, and until we get a better manga image I think this is going to have to do. 20:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) It can go either way. The very least the headshot image should go in a portrait when we need a gallery for the entire crew. SeaTerror (talk) 22:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Since the fullbody image seems to be already in the page, shouldn't it be better to have the headshot image for now? 22:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Both are bad but I think full body is the priority here. As ST said, we should use the other one for his portrait. 16:40, August 11, 2015 (UTC) We should avoid action poses in infobox images. I am very much on the side of the normal form. 19:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Could this maybe work? It's much better but the shame it's that it's so small it's hard to recognize the character. Grievous67 (talk) 11:05, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, this is too small and unfit to be used as an infobox image. Yeah thought so myself too, I think we should simply leave the "action devil fruit one" for the infobox and then put his normal face in his appearance as "Sheepshead's face when not using his devil fruit" Grievous67 (talk) 00:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I think, because his hybrid form is already present in the image of him attacking Brook, the headshot could be his infobox and Grievous's image could be labeled as a full-body image for his appearance section. It solves the problem of using a hybrid-form image, not to mention that it's an action shot, and the problem of not showing his body shape. 02:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be down with that. But I can see people prefering the battle image. I think this could be solved with a quick and simple poll Grievous67 (talk) 19:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright if nobody is against it (if you are feel free to say it) we're gonna make a poll ok? The options should mostly be his battle stance and his headshot. If you want we can also throw in my picture For now this seems very divided. We have: Noland, Unknownada, Justsomedude (3) who want Heashot and 12th Supernova, Awaikage and SeaTerror (3) on the Actionshot. I personally am a bit impartial, I think maybe mine works better, but it is a tad too small. Grievous67 (talk) 12:49, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, if nobody's against this I will open the poll tomorrow. This is the first time I've ever done (or participated for that matter) a poll so if I screw up anything, or there's something I shouldn't do feel free to tell me. Grievous67 (talk) 18:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Poll Discussion Alright so nobody objected for over a day. Seeing the subject is very divisive we're opening a poll. The question is "Which image should be used for sheepshead current infobox?" Options: A. His "action" pose while using his Devil Fruit B. His face turned sideways while the "volcano" erupts C. His very small but full body shot of when he's on top of that alligator The objections are: A. He's using his Devil Fruit, so it's not his normal appearance B. It only shows his face, and not the full body C. The image is too small Polls must be opened by admins right? Grievous67 (talk) 17:14, August 15, 2015 (UTC) It's been a whole day, nobody has objected. Alright then I will open the poll tomorrow. I've never done this before so if there are issues please tell me! Grievous67 (talk) 20:35, August 15, 2015 (UTC) A whole day? I only see 3 hours difference in your timestamps... Anyways, we use a template for polls, so I'll make up a version of that right now. Simple image poll, 1 week, 2 options (nobody wants the 3rd one). 1 day test poll. 20:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I meant it's been 1 day since I've proposed the poll. I already know how to do a poll, it was just in case I did something wrong. So yeah anyways, tomorrow we vote. Grievous67 (talk) 21:29, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Poll 04:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't normally like action poses but the other image barely shows anything. Hopefully we can get a better image in the future # 12:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) # ;This human form image. # 21:05, August 16, 2015 (UTC) The other option is already on the page in the image of Sheepshead fighting Brook. We have a history of avoiding action poses as well. Most importantly, the hybrid image is an inaccurate representation of his appearance, as his horns and slicked back hairstyle are not visible. # 02:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) We should not be using an action pose for an infobox. Ever. # Xilinoc (talk) 05:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The less shite of the two.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) # Would've picked option C. No image at all. But... it's here. # MasterDeva (talk) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) # 16:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) # Grievous67 (talk) 14:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I thinked it through and I changed opinion. While the other shows his body better it's not sheepshead. It's his hybrid form. # 20:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) # 22:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (The other image is already on the page.) # 21:54, August 21, 2015 (UTC) }} Post-Poll Discussion If there are no further objections, I'll change the image. Hopefully we will get a better option in the future. 01:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I see no reason for any further objections, we have voted and got that result. Grievous67 (talk) 17:58, August 23, 2015 (UTC)